(I) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for producing N"-[4-[[(2-cyanoethyl)thio]methyl]-2-thiazolyl]guanidine represented in the following formula (I) in high yield, which is a useful reaction intermediate for sulfamylamidine antisecretory agents: ##STR1##
(II) Description of the Prior Art
Various processes for the preparation of N"-[4-[[(2-cyanoethyl)thio]methyl]-2-thiazolyl]guanidine are known in the art which are disclosed in European patent Nos. 87,274 and 128,736 published Aug. 31, 1983 and Dec. 19, 1984, respectively; unexamined Japanese Patent Application laid open under No. 56-55383 published May 15, 1981; German patent publication No. 3,530,061 published Aug. 22, 1985; and Journal of Organic Chemistry, vol. 26 (1961), 1443 by L. Bauer, et al. However, all of the prior art processes described above disclose various complicated steps and do not disclose an improved process for producing the N"-[4-[[(2-cyanoethyl) thio]methyl]-2-thiazolyl]guanidine in excellent yield in only one batch.